primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrThermomanPreacher
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 17:40, April 21, 2010 Re:Unlock Sorry I hadn't responded for so long. Yes, I will have to start unlocking the pages... ZEM talk to me! 21:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage... Hello, I noticed you tried to make a change to the mainpage slideshow... It has to be done a certain way, so I will update it. I would like to update it every Saturday from now on, so if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in the slideshow, let me know, and I'll see what I can do week to week. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :There, I've updated the mainpage for the week. Tell me what you think of it. :) ZEM talk to me! 18:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you like it. I can't believe I forgot to unlock those pages! I've now unlocked them! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I noticed that you reverted my stupid edit to Jess's page. I must apologise fror my so called 'vadelisim'. I was trying t edit her page and acidentally deleted everything. I really didn't mean to. I was at school when I made the edit and everyone was shouting and being a distraction. I would never vandelise a Wiki. I think it's a awful thing to do. My deepest apologies. From Superzomo 2012 I think the 2012 page should stay as it is. Both Matt and Connor know a disastar is going to happen in the not too disant future due to the anomalys. And for all we know this disaster could be the one'' apparntly (I say it like that becasue I dont believe a word of it) going to take place in 2012. So, as both charactors know a disaster is going to happen, its not a legand is it? The whole 2012 thing being linked with it is also a very plausible theroy. InGenWorker 21:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hattersly/Hackney She's saying Hattersly in a cockney accent. I speak a cockney accent and i say hattersly like Hackney. It is a common mistake but she does say Hattersly.InGenWorker 23:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) series 5 1 HOUR TO GO Prospero HQ Um yeah, why did you undo everything I did on the New Dawn Builiding? The building in episode 5.5 was the Prospero Industires HQ, even ask the producers your self. The new Dawn Machine is really important to Phillip, so why would he have a entirely different building built for it when he could just put it in prospero, I'll tell you why, He didn't. Please fix your mistake. Thanks TheWorkers 16:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, and I'm also sorry if my lasr message came across as a bit rude TheWorkers 16:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) MrThermomanPreacher, please return everything to the way you had it... the New Dawn building is separate from Prospero. I'm blocking "TheWorkers," as he's spreading to much confusion and trouble around here. 'ZEM talk to me!''' 01:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC)